Aguilera's World Episode 2: Who Killed Principal Brown?
This fanfic is rated FAO. If you are under 13 DO NOT read this story. Please go to a different page. 'Trivia' * The Episode's Title is a Reference to the Live Action/Animated Film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' 'Plot' (The Episode begins in the Gym Hall Where Aguilera, MeeMee, and the Rest of the Cheerleading squad is Practicing) Aguilera: Great work girls! Aguilera: Now Let's do a Pyrami- (Some Gun shots are heard) Aguilera: What the Hell!!?!? (Aguilera sees that Carmen is laying dead on the Floor bleeding) Aguilera: Oh Great!! You just killed one of my Cheerleaders, Who are you?! (The Man In the entrace runs off) Teri: Did he have a Gun?! Aguilera: Of Course Whore! He just shot Carmen who laying down on the Floor Dead!! (Some more Gun shots are heard) Penny: That Sounded Like it came from the Hallway! Aguilera: Let's go check. Penny: The rest of you Stay here! Molly: Why? Penny: Cuz this Sitaution is not for People with weak souls.... (Penny Looks around) Penny: Where did Aguilera Go?! Molly: She blasted off Without You. (Meanwhile at the Hallway where All the Students is Gathering Outside Principal Brown's Office) (Aguilera Joins the Party) Aguilera: What the Fuckity Fuck Is going on here! Gumball: Principal Brown has been Killed! Aguilera: Whaat?! MeeMee: Whaat?! Fireball: Some Guy broke into his Office and Shot him 5 Times! Aguilera: He also shot Carmen!! Darwin: He Did ?!? Aguilera: I Didn't see him but But there was a Guy in the Entrace who Shot Her! Darwin: Where's her Body! Aguilera: It's still in the Gym Hall (The Gym Hall) (Penny is dotting Carmen's dead body with a branch) Penny: I've never seen a Real life dead person before.. (The Hallway) (Two Policemens Carries Brown's Dead Body out of his Office) Policemen: OK OK Out of the Way People.. (The Policemen carries Brown's Dead Body out in a Ambulance and Drives away) Police Officers: Okay Folks, We don't know who Killed Principal Brown, So We're setting up an Reward on 3000 Dollars to the One who Finds the Murder. (The Police Officer leaves) Gumball: Wow! That's a Shitload of Dollars! MeeMee: And I want it!!! Fireball: We should Team up and Investigate in this! Fireball:..In Sherlock Holmes! Fireball: You Wanna join us Aguilera? Aguilera: Sorry, We have to find a New Cheerleader. Fireball: Why? Aguilera: Didn't you listen to me?, The Mysterious Gay guy shot her and She died!, End of Story! (Aguilera walks away) Darwin: What's her Problem? Gumball: Okay What's the Plan Fireball? Fireball: Well I Think we should Start with the Person who is most the Mischevious and Cruel on this School! Gumball: What About Jamie? Fireball: No! Gumball: Why Not? Fireball: Don't you remember this Morning? (Flashback) (Aguilera, Fireball, Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, And Jamie are the Waiting for the School Bus) Jamie: Godammit! I Fucking hate the School Jamie: I Hate Everything about the School! Jamie: The Students! The Teachers! The Ugly Rooms! Jamie: And that Fucking annoying Alan! Who always want me to hold his Bo-''' '''Aguilera: Jamie, If you really Hate the School so much!, Then why don't you Just Runaway!? '''Aguilera: '''Nobody can Stop you.. Jamie: Yes! Why didn't I Just think of that? (Jamie walks over the road, Then Stops and looks Back) Jamie: Thanks! Bye Lo- (Suddenly, a big truck Drives Jamie over and Kills her and Blood gets Spread all over Aguilera, MeeMee, Fireball, Gumball, And Darwin) Gumball:..Oh... (Flashback ends) Gumball: And that's the end of story! Fireball: Well... What else! Gumball: Hmm........... Gumball: You thinking what I thinking?! Fireball: What is it? AiAi and MeeMee? I don't want them go to jail! Gumball: No! MeeMee is finding for clues, Aguilera is still finding a new cherrleader, AiAi has the chicken pox and- Fireball: Chicken Pox?! Gumball: Yeah. That is a super disease! Fireball: Okay... Fireball: But two pepole! Gumbal: Then what? Fireball: Let me show you.... (At lunch time) Gumball: Let's start for clues! MeeMee: I already heard that! Fireball: We got Tobias, Bobert, The Eggheads, Anais, Darwin, SpongeBob, and Masami Gumball: I got Crypto and Pox as well. Fireball: Okay! Category:FAO Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Episodes with much blood